Saiz
A genetic experiment of indeterminate species, Saiz is known mostly by a reputation for a short temper and a love of violence. About Between his height and somewhat muscular build, Saiz's appearance is rather intimidating. His fur is predominately dark purple with a black mark under each of his eyes and two more on his shoulder blades. His usual attire consists of a white T-shirt with some strange yellow symbol on it, a pair of black jeans, and hand wraps not unlike the kind used by boxers. Around his neck is a little blue piece of metal stamped with the label "541-Z." Saiz is pretty much horrible at dealing with his emotions, and as a result defaults to various levels of "angry" most of the time. Violence seems to be his default problem-solving method, though he is actually quite a bit smarter than he lets on, and simply considers it to be the quickest and easiest option. He seems to actively cultivate his reputation for being an asshole, and will often try to justify or outright deny any sort of good deeds he's caught doing. He is incredibly stubborn, and will very rarely actually give up on anything, even when it's probably better for him to do so. He has a near-ridiculous amount of difficulty admiting his mistakes and saying "sorry." Saiz has no powers. The closest thing he has to powers are immense physical strength, an uncanny resistance to taking damage, and the ability to withstand large amounts of physical pain. He has a virus similar to Zippo's, however, he is always fully aware and in control of his actions. The virus is currently surpressed, though it isn't perfect. Pre-RP History The first of two genetic experiments, the other being Zippo. Saiz was initially deemed a success, however, when a number of issues with his nervous system began to develop, he was reclassified as a failure, kept in suspended animation, and moved to storage as the team began anew. The virus that had infected Zippo also infected him, though it was a variant form, adapting to be purely biological and to fit into the void of his defective nervous system. It granted him near-immunity to pain, increased strength and speed, claws and wing-like structures that enabled flight. He awoke from his suspended animation some time after Zippo had awoken and destroyed the lab. Seeing nothing but broken equiptment and broken bodies of scientists, he decided there was nothing for him there and left without a second though. He ended up on the streets of Metropolis, picking a lot of fights and generally raising hell, but completely lacking in purpose. Eventually, the scientist Elliot tracked him down. Apparently, he had survived the attack on the lab, and was seeking revenge on the one responsible. In exchange for finding Zippo and bringing him to him, he offered promises of power, a way to enhance the virus in his system. Saiz agreed, and kidnapped Zippo and delivered him as promised. However, his prize was not power, and was instead being knocked out, used as a guinea pig for the surpressant Elliot had actually been developing, and unceremoniously dumped out in the middle of the forest to awaken later. There, he came across Tsu, and after a lot of conflict, the two of them agreed that they had a common enemy and together tracked down Elliot. They succeeded, somewhat, but Elliot's attempts to stop the virus only succeeded in making it go completely haywire. Zippo fled the scene, and, in the confusion, Elliot managed to slip out, as well. Tsurugi managed to guilt-trip Saiz into agreeing to help her find Zippo (though he'd never admit that's what happened), even offering him a spot on her couch to stay upon finding that he had nowhere to go. RP History Mostly he just seems to be a dick and sometimes develop weird, dysfunctional friendships. He'd joined Honor Thy Ring, but lately has pretty much just been skipping out on it. Also he nearly beat Foulborn to death after the locust had kidnapped Cayenne and broken her legs and jaw. That sure was fun. Gata and Milo managed to talk enough sense into him to stop and bring Cayenne somewhere to get help. Category:Directory Category:Characters Category:Characters by Tsu